Enter the Viper
by Kitten2007
Summary: When LOSE meets a super theif named Viper, she insults them by calling them wannabes, and LOSE tries to get revenge. Rated T for just incase and I don't own The League of Super Evil. ON HOLD
1. Viper's BIO

Name- Viper  
Gender- Female  
Age- Twenty-five  
Occupation- Villain (Thief)  
Appearance- A black humanoid snake with yellow eyes and a slim figure and long black hair (sometimes in a ponytail) against her black scales.

When she's working, she wears a dark gray leotard with very short sleeves and a black belt loosely around her waist, she has knee high boots.

When she isn't working she just wears random, yet fashionable clothes (bathing suits, pajamas, everyday, and formal clothes)  
Likes- Jewels, her job, flirting (mostly with Doktor Frogg, because she says its fun to watch him go brain dead), and her outfits  
Dislikes- People who ruin her clothes, losing, stuff too fattening(she wants to keep her figure), and if one of her plan fails  
Abilities- She has three types of poisons in her fangs; paralyzing(the only part the victim can move is their head), deadly, and agonizing pain

They all (but the deadly one) last for about five minutes. She is quite stealthy and has a black belt in martial arts

* * *

Author's Note- I'll add the first chapter soon


	2. Super Theif Viper

Chapter 1

* * *

Metrotown Mall-

One of the security guards sat in front of the security screen while the other one was making a tower of cards. Not much was happening till-

_**BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEP!**_

Security guard number two knocked the card tower down at the sound of the alarm, while the first guard instantly sat up looking around the screens to see...

"Uh, Bob?", the second guard started, "Theres no one there..."

"Peter...", Bob replied, "It says that the intruder isn't in one of the stores but he's-"

"In here...?", a female voice behind them finished.

Before they could turn around, they both felt a sharp pain and were both knocked out cold. The female chuckle coming closer to the screen, the light from it revealed that the intruder was a female dark gray skinned snake humanoid in a black leotard and knee high boots. Her black belt hung loose while her black hair tied high in a ponytail.

Her yellow eyes looked down at the guards, she then pulled a rope completely out of no where and hog tied them both. She then press a button that turned the alarm off, then she entered a code that deactivated the security cameras, security alarms and unlocked the doors. She then chuckled before stating, "This is too easy, its not so much fun anymore..."

A Lair Somewhere in Metrotown-

The snake woman walked towards a huge screen that went from the ceiling to the floor with a key board on a marble desk about two feet away from it. She sat in the chair and said into the microphone next to the keyboard, "Computer, is there any other places that I haven't robbed yet?"

"Negative.", the computer responded, "The museum isn't stocked with the worlds largest diamond till tomorrow night, so you have about twenty-four hours off till then"

"Hm... what to do till then is the question...", Viper questioned while looking at her nails

"Viper?", The computer started, "I got a message from Villaynes saying that your reservation is open right now"

"And a perfect time to try out one of those new dresses I just got tonight...", she said with a smile.

She then got up and opened a door to her room, which had a post bed with red curtains, scarlet satin bed sheets, blanket and pillows, a huge walk in closet, and a vanity mirror. She went into the formal wear section of her closet and what caught here eye was an ankle length strapless purple dress with a slit on both sides that reached her mid thighs. It came with a choker, a scarf as well as a pair of light purple strap on high heels.

"Just perfect...", She said as she picked it up from the rack.

Outside of Villaynes-

"Voltar, Why are we here again?", Red Menace asked as they got out of the V-mobile. The so called super "evil" team decided to go out and eat tonight at the most famous super villain restaurant in town, Villaynes.

"Because, we have a reservation here. That's why...", Voltar responded. "Wait... How DID we get a reservation?", Red asked while scratching his head, "I thought it was impossible to get one here..."

"Oh, I have my ways Red Menace...", he chuckled evilly, "I have my ways..."

About fifteen minutes ago-

"We've got a complaint sir", the ninja waiter started, "a guest said that they found a fish in their vegetarian soup..."

"Again?", Jules said looking and sounding a bit annoyed, "Come with me..."

A few seconds after they left Voltar was lowered down slowly to the guest book took a pen and wrote League of Super Evil into it, while chuckling evilly. As he put the book back then was being pulled back up slowly till his head hit the ceiling.

Back to right now-

"Ahem...", Voltar cleared his throat as they got in front of the host.

"May I help you?"

"Of course you can help use. We, the League of Super Evil, will have your best table..."

Jules looked in the guest book that said their name as well as a little skull picture that looked as if it was drawn by a five year old. "I despise you people...", He said in a low voice then sighed in defeat, "How ever, I have no choice... But, I cannot give you my best table..."

"Why not...?"

"Because, we've got a special guest who asked to save her one..."

"And who would _she_ be...?", Voltar sounded very annoyed by the fact that some one else got the best table before they did. "Miss Viper of course", Jules said, "It is an honor to have a super thief here tonight"

* * *

Author's Note- Not much, but tell me what you think so far please


	3. LOSERS

Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on guys", Red started when they were seated at their table, "This spot isn't so bad...."

Just then the kitchen door slammed at both Red and Doktor Frogg. "You were saying...?", Doktor Frogg mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, at least we can still order that German Chocolate Ice Cream Pie.... "

"Good idea Red Menace", Voltar then turned towards the ninja waiter, "We'll have a slice of that German Chocolate Ice Cream Pie"

"Sorry, we ran out..."

"WHAT?!"

"We gave the last slice to Miss Viper over there...", he said while gesturing towards Viper who looked like she was about to have a bit of the pie right now. Voltar looked as if he was about to explode with frustration. Viper was just about to place a piece of the dessert from her fork to her mouth until she noticed a short person standing on the table glaring at her.

"Can I help you...?"

"I DEMAND YOU TO GIVE ME THAT PIE!", he shouted.

Viper stared at him for a second then replied, "Not a chance kid..."

"No wasn't an option", Voltar then grabbed the plate as Viper grabbed the other end. "GIVE. IT. NOW!", Voltar said as he and the theif tug-o-war over it.

Viper's fingers slipped, then the pie went splat into Voltars face. The super thief just stared for a second then chuckled a bit. "On second thought...", she said after stopping, "You can have it after all.... I don't want to ruin my figure by eating that..."

"Lady...", Voltar said while wiping the chocolate of his helmet, "You just messed with the wrong people..."

"Oh really...?", she said with her arms crossed not looking really impressed. "Yeah! No one messes with- THE LEAGUE OF SUPER EVIL!", Voltar said while cackling evilly, the rest of the team got to the table.

"Hm... That name doesn't suit you people...", she said before adding, while smirking "You should have called yourselves: The League of Super Evil Retarded Suckers..."

"WHAT?!", Voltar exclaimed. "Think about it... The initials would then say LOSERS, and it really suits a bunch of '_wannabes_', don't you agree?"

The word "wannabes" really hit Voltar hard. His eyes went from glowing yellow to burning red. "LEAGUE! ATTACK!", Voltar commanded.

* * *

Author's Note- Yeah... Not much, because I'm too damn lazy at the moment...

I'll write more soon


End file.
